Black-ice and Permafrost
Warning! This page does contain child-abuse, if you are sensitive to this subject it is advised you do not read the history part of this page. * Twins * Black-Ice is melanistic * Permafrost is Albino * have troubled past * In the Night of the Storm * Ice is extreme Intro * Frost is extreme extro * Have a very strong bond |-|B L A C K - I C E= BLACK-ICE BELONGS TO Sanskrit. IF YOU USE HER IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL FIND YOU. PLEASE ASK FIRST. CODING BY GRAPECAKES. "I will fight, and even kill, for good, for just, but never for evil." ~ Black-Ice Appearance "So what if I'm the wrong colours, it's whats on the inside that counts, isn't that what you said once?" ~ Ice Black-Ice is... different. Most dragons would say she's a hybrid as soon as they see her. But this assumption is very wrong. Ice is melanistic, meaning that, unlike the phenomenon of Albinism, this is where the pigment of skin and scales is over the normal amount, resulting in black scales. And, like Albinism, the eyes are usually a different colour, a striking deep blue. Black-Ice has completely black scales, if the hold's her wings close to he body, they blend into it, resulting in a look like a wingless dragon. Ice's spines, horns, frill and claws are a very dark grey colour. Ice has beautiful, rich cobalt blue eyes. Her eyes are large, and seem sad, this is probably due to her past. Personality "My mother always told me not to stick with people like you" ~ Ice Most underestimate Black-Ice, thinking her as weak, and that she would never harm another dragon. But this is not true. While Ice has a generally calm composure, she can, and will, kill a dragon. But only if she believe's they have done something incredibly wrong and deserve to die. Black-ice can also be incredibly silent on her feet, resulting in a perfect assassin. The personality of Ice is quite a shy one, she is very warm, and protective of her close friends and family, but has a very-low self-esteem. Ice is the opposite of confident, and also has very bad self-esteem issues. This is due to her being bullied by her peers when she went to school. Ice is very with-drawn, and prefers to be alone, with the exception of Permafrost and Novastar. Backstory "Well that's only for Frost and I to know" ~ Ice Black-Ice and Permafrost are twins. An Albino and a Melanistic IceWing pair of twins. The Night they hatched was startlingly clear for winter, even for the Ice kingdom. There was not a single cloud in the sky. The twins parents, Aurora and Alaska had been over the moon to find such a large egg, knowing it would hold within it twins. A few hours before the twins hatched, the sky lit up. Aurora borealis spilling beautiful colour across the night sky. The twins father, Alaska, had been away that night, in conference with Queen Snowfall. Aurora hadn't left her egg since 7 months after she laid it, fearing she'd miss their hatching. And Queen Snowfall had been delighted by the fact that her two most trusted council members were having twins. The first splinter in the egg had jumped Aurora awake. The first splinter had been made by Permafrost, whose white talon, nothing special at first, had broken through the egg. When Frost tumbled out, her eyes where shut, so Aurora hadn't suspected anything. Aurora had scooped the dragonet up, loving her instantly with all her heart. it had been a few minutes before shy little Black-Ice had crawled out. Aurora had been facing away from the egg, when she had heard the sound of a dragonet behind her, remembering she had twins. Aurora, unlike most IceWings, instantly fell in-love with the melanistic dragonet, knowing she was pure IceWing. She had named the two dragonets by herself, and Alaska hadn't gotten back until mid-way through the morning. And, unlike Aurora, he had immediately taken hate to both dragonets. And nothing could calm his raging hate for them. By the age of one, Ice was scarred enough by her father. Every night, he would come into Ice's room, and beat her up, but not with his claws, with his tongue. He would say terrible things to her, and occasionally he would cut her under her wings or in places no-one would notice. Ever since Ice hatched her father beat her and bullied her. Due to this she has terrible self-esteem and trust issues. The twins' mother, Aurora, would have jobs all-over the ice kingdom, resulting in the two dragonets being left with their father. One day, one Aurora's particularly long jobs, Alaska didn't feed Black-Ice and locked her in her room. He forced her to sit in boiling water, and sometimes poured it over her in her sleep. By the time Aurora got back, Ice was nearly dead. This was when Aurora realised how Alaska had been treating their dragonets. Aurora left that night to tell the queen. She never made it. No-one knew why. Ice suspected Alaska had something to do with it, but he mourned enough to suggest other-wise. After a few days, Alaska was no better with how he treated his dragonets. It grew worse and both Ice and Frost ended up with cuts and bruises and blisters all over their bodies. One night, when Alaska was asleep, the twins fled into the night. By the twins 13th birthday, they had travelled all over Pyrrhia, and no-one accepted the two 'freaks', as they where called by most. That was, until the stumbled across the Volcano of the Storm. ---- Novastar had been the first dragon the Ice had met. When she woke up, she had decided to go for a look around the mysterious rain forest hidden inside the volcano. Nova had watched her from the shadows for a few hours, before deciding to approach her. Black-Ice had been startled at first, thinking Nova was an IceWing, until she noticed his appearance. His white scales, red eyes and NightWing build. She had immediately felt safe with him, as she felt safe with Permafrost. Relationships "Most dragons think I wouldn't have a heart, but it was those dragons who didn't have a heart." ~ Ice * Permafrost - She cares for and loves her sister dearly. The two are extremely close and hardly every apart. * [[Novastar|'Novastar']] - Novastar is the only dragon, besides Frost, that Ice truly trusts. Ice loves Nova dearly. Who's knew dragons with the opposite condition could get on so well? * [[Stormjumper|'Stormjumper']] - Ice doesn't completely trust the Cloudjumper just yet. She is still loyal to SJ and wouldn't betray her. They are friends * Aurora - Before her mother mysteriously vanished, she loved her dearly. To this day, Black-ice want's to know what happened. * Alaska - She hated her father passionately. When she gets the chance, she will gladly kill him. Gallery "Some dragons think i'm ugly, they think i take up space, but there are a few who beg to differ." ~ Ice Black-Ice.png|Base by caactushugger coloured by CT Black-Icebase.png|Base by Joy Ang, coloured by CT |-|P E R M A F R O S T= Permafrost belongs to Sanskrit. Please don't use/edit without my permission. Coding by Element. Appearance From a distance, Permafrost appears like a normal IceWing, until you get close. Frost is mainly white, but she does have a few very light grey coloured scales. Frost is an albino, meaning there is to little pigments (the thing that gives your skin/scales and hair colour) in her scales, resulting in shine white's and light greys. Albino's usually have red eyes, but they can also have blue eyes. Frost has large, bright red eyes colour. Though most dragons with red eyes would appear evil, Frost doesn't. He eyes look more caring than menacing. Frost has light grey Spines, neck rills and tail spikes. Her claws and wing claws are a dark grey though. Personality Permafrost is very protective - of her sister and her friends. She is fierce, and fiercely loyal. Some take her as quite grumpy, but it does take a while for her to warm up to you. When you get to know Frost, she is funny, kind, protective, and very upbeat. Frost is also proud, and quite a joy to be around. She is one that like to get the boys falling head-over-tail for her, and she loves their reaction, and how they act around her. Frost isn't exactly stuck-up, but that's the best word for it. She's always upbeat, and has a lot of proud in her friends, and her abilities as a Cloudjumper. No-one want's to be near Frost when she's angry. She can lash out at random times, and occasional zaps of lightning can be seen flashing around her, as excess energy. Frost can also hold grudges for-ever, as Flash, a rouge skywing, would know. History Black-Ice and Permafrost are sisters. An Albino and a Melanistic IceWing pair of twins. The Night they hatched was startlingly clear for winter, even for the Ice kingdom. There was not a single cloud in the sky. The twins parents, Aurora and Alaska had been over the moon to find such a large egg, knowing it would hold within it twins. A few hours before the twins hatched, the sky lit up. Aurora borealis spilling beautiful colour across the night sky. The twins father, Alaska, had been away that night, in conference with Queen Snowfall. Aurora hadn't left her egg since 7 months after she laid it, fearing she'd miss their hatching. And Queen Snowfall had been delighted by the fact that her two most trusted council members were having twins. The first splinter in the egg had jumped Aurora awake. The first splinter had been made by Permafrost, whose white talon, nothing special at first, had broken through the egg. When Frost tumbled out, her eyes where shut, so Aurora hadn't suspected anything. Aurora had scooped the dragonet up, loving her instantly with all her heart. it had been a few minutes before shy little Black-Ice had crawled out. Aurora had been facing away from the egg, then she had heard the sound of a dragonet behind her, remembering she had twins. Aurora, unlike most IceWings, instantly fell in-love with the melanistic dragonet, knowing she was pure IceWing. She had named the two dragonets by herself, and Alaska hadn't gotten back until mid-way through the morning. And, unlike Aurora, he had immediately taken hate to both dragonets. And nothing could calm his raging hate for them. Alaska had hated Frost, but not as much as he hated Ice. Frost used to sit in her room, listening to the sobs of her sister, and the terrible things their father said to her. She was to scared to tell their mother what was happening, in fear that Alaska would harm her. The many times Ice was left unfed and locked up in her room with nothing, or forced to sit in boiling water, Permafrost would do whatever she could to help her sister. The first time Alaska locked Ice up, he threatened Frost that if she told their mother, or let Ice out, she would receive the same punishments Ice did. Frost would spend each and every night in her cold room thinking of ways she could get Ice out. One attempt resulted in a bad cut from her father on the inside of her back leg, incredibly painful, and perfectly hidden. When Aurora got back and found Frost limping, Alaska's excuse was that she had slipped of a ledge and cut her ankle and foot open. Over the years, Ice got thinner and thinner. Once, she passed out from malnutrition. Alaska was out, and Frost had gone to Ice's door to talk to her, but she hadn't responded. Frost had managed to find the key to Ice's door. She had a whole bag of food from the pantry, and some stuff she caught her-self. She hid it and told Ice where. If Frost hadn't found Ice that day, Ice would have died. This was when Aurora realised how Alaska had been treating their dragonets. Aurora left that night to tell the queen. She never made it. No-one knew why. Frost suspected Alaska had something to do with it, but he mourned enough to suggest other-wise. After a few days, Alaska was no better with how he treated his dragonets. It grew worse and both Ice and Frost ended up with cuts and bruises and blisters all over their body. One night, when Alaska was asleep, the twins fled into the night. By the twins 13th birthday, they had travelled all over Pyrrhia, and no-one accepted the two 'freaks', as they where called by most. That was, until the stumbled across the Volcano of the Storm. ----Permafrost had woken to see that Black-Ice was no-where to be seen. She had panicked at first, and when she finally found her sister, she was relieved. Frost found her sister standing across a clearing from what appeared to be and IceWing, until she looked closer. It was a nightwing, an albino nightwing. Frost was immediately sympathetic for the nightwing, she new how hard it would have been for him when he was a dragonet. Frost had nearly continued into the clearing, but stopped. Something was flowing through the two dragons. They had opposite conditions, and where opposite tribes. Her heart warmed, she could see the look in both their eyes, though this was far from the most friendly these two would get. The second dragon Permafrost met at the volcano was Stormjumper. Frost had a strange feeling in her chest when she first saw the little hybrid. She soon figued this feeling to be love, but she knew that SJ would never like her back. After all, SJ was her close friend, and she knew Storm liked Warning, not her. Her chances increased when Storm began a relationship with Bellflower. And even after Bellflower cheated on Storm her hopes where up. Now she knew that SJ might like her, even if the chance was slim. Frost finally understood how all the boys she's ever messed with felt. Though sadly, Storm never liked her back. Relationships * Black-Ice - She cares for and loves her sister dearly. The two are extremely close and hardly every apart. She hates that she just ignored what happened to her sister, and hopes she's the one who can personal ''watch the light fade from her father's eyes. * [[Stormjumper|'Stormjumper']]' - The Cloudjumper and Frost are great friends, she just hopes her sister will be able to trust SJ one day. Permafrost always had and always will like SJ, but she knew that the funny hybrid would never like her back. * [[Novastar|'''Novastar]] - She likes the nightwing, and understands how hard it would have been for him, as he was an albino. They are good friends, and she just hopes that he doesn't hurt her sister. * Aurora '- She loved her mother while she lived. And would gladly kill who ever killed her mother. * '''Alaska '- She deeply hates her father, what he did to her sister, what he did to her mother and herself. She wished him dead, he can die painfully far all Frost cares. As much as she wants to kill her father, she'd let Ice do that. She believe her sister deserves it. * [[Warning|'''Warning]]' '- Warning is a good friend of Frost's, though she did dislike him for a bit, when Storm liked him. After all, he was he competition Permafrost-3.png|Base by https://www.deviantart.com/caactushugger coloured by CT PermafrostCT.png|Base by Joy Ang, coloured by CT Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Content (KittenQueen15)